amor prohibido
by Aiba Flora Joya
Summary: Haruna Otonashi tiene el corazon destrozado, sus amigas intentan consolarla, pero cierto chico que le rompio el corazon intentara conquistarla, aunque el padre de la chica no estara de acuerdo
1. dolor

**Holaaaaaa vuelvo con este fic sin oc`s(deben de estar cansados con los mios asi que, que mas da D:)**

**bueno en este fic todos los de inazuma tienen la misma edad(tanto IE como IEGO) y veran algo de lemmon(creo k sera suave pues soy nueva escribiendo lemon y para colmo joven xD)pero seguro me podran ayudar :D habra FubuHaru y ShindouxAkane, quisas algo de Endaki y FuyukaxFudou**

* * *

Era un dia tranquilo en inazuma, cierta chica peliazul miraba con tristeza a un chico pleiplata acompañado de una rubia, muy linda por supuesto, y Haruna recordo ese doloroso dia:

Flashback:

_**Akane:casi termino!*dibujandose a ella con un largo vestido azul*despues de que termine le dire a mi madre(N/A:la madre de Akane es diseñadora en este fic)que me lo haga para poder ponermelo y asi pueda conquistar a Shin-sama!**_

_**Haruna:jeje, recuerda decirle lo del vestido rojo :3**_

_**Akane:claro^^, oye Aoi-chan y Aki-chan deberian estar aqui hace 5 minutos*suena el celular y Akane lo coje*oh hola Aki...porque no han venido?...que?...oh ese maldito...si le digo ahora a Haruna...aunque sera mejor que vengan luego llamamos a su hermano y hay lo matamos entre todos muahahahaha...ok ¬¬...pero pondremos mi plan como plan B...siiiiii...ok ok...en 10 minutos vengan...bye!^^**_

_**Ya en 10 minutos estaban las otras dos chicas**_

_**Haruna:¿que pasa?**_

_**Aoi:...Fubuki...y...Zyuka...besandose**_

_**Al Haruna escuchar eso solo se fue de hai llorando...**_

Fin del Flashback...

y ahora volvamos a la realidad, ni pasaron 2 segundos y un tumulto(tumulto:grupo)de chicos se acercaron a ella(mencionare a los pretendientes de Haruna en este fic):

Hiroto:princesa,¿que pasa?

Tachimukai:si Haru-chan ¿que pasa?

Genda:oigan delen espacio a la pobre no ven que esta llorando?

Suzuno:o vamos yo se como animarla! Haruna-chan ven te llevare al parque^^

Tachimukai:no! ella vendra conmigo!

Hiroto:no! conmigo!

y desde hai se empiezan a pelear, Haruna lo que hace es llorar mas fuerte e irse adonde su mejor amigo...Midorikawa(N/A:a midorikawa no lo puse porke en este fic el saldra con Ulvida)

Midorikawa:oh que te pasa Haruna?te hicieron algo?

Haruna:*se puso a llorar y corrio a abrazarlo y le conto todo. Al terminar Midorikawa puso cara de el famoso meme"fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu"(creo k es asi xD)*

Midorikawa:ESE DESGRACIADO! LLAMARE A KIDOU Y LE DIRE QUE BUSQUE UN CUCHILLO Y YO BUSCARE UNA PISTOLA!

Haruna:O.O

* * *

**Hasta hai lo dejo :3 iva a ser mas largo pero tengo compromisos(tarea ¬¬)**

**shauuuu**


	2. la declaracion

**Holaaa este capi tendra un tierno ShindouxAkane! :3 dedicado para michelle_guzman ^^ espero que te guste! y tambien habra FubuHaru...y no soy responsable por lo que haiga escrito! tengo ayudantes e.e**

**Chibi,Capri,Lepus,Leo-chan,Fenicia,Nelly,Orison:¬¬ por logica nos obligaste a escribir "eso"**

**Yo:callense y ayudenme ah si, las letras cursivas-negritas son pensamientos. Ah si en este fic Shindou es primo de Haruna-chan**

**Shindou:prima! *w***

**Haruna:primo!*se abrazan*voy a ser pre-cuñada de Akane! :3**

**Shindou:O/O**

* * *

En uno de los pasillos:

Kariya:hey Shindou por hai va Akane

Shindou:*la ve y se sonroja*

Tsuguri:deja de estar de estatua y ve y habla con ella

Shindou:no

Tsuguri:si

Shindou:nooo!

Tsuguri:no

Shindou:si! oh rayos!

Tsuguri/Kariya:dijiste que si, hey Akane! Shindou-san quiere hablar contigo!

Akane:eh?*sonrojada*_**Shin-sama quiere hablar conmigo? O/O**_

Shindou:*aprovechando que ya no hay nadie(claro Tsuguri esaba espiando)*Akane...tu...TU ME GUSTAS!

Akane:O.O...

Shindou:talvez no me correspondas pero...*no puede terminar pues Akane lo besa*

El beso de ambos era tierno y se volvio mas apasionado cuando Shindou lo profundizo. Instintivamente Akane abrio la boca y Shindou aprovecho para entrar su lengua en la boca de Akane, esta se dejo llevar epro muy sonrojada. Dentro de 2 minutos Shindou empezo a besar su cuello:

Akane:¡ah! Shin-sama...no...nos pueden ver...

Shindou:*recobrando su cordura*oh perdon Akane...pero cambiando de tema...¿sabes que le pasa a mi prima? no habla ni con Yuuto

Akane:*le cuenta todo lo que paso*

* * *

2 minutos despues...

Shindou:*con un bate(con puntas)*Akane dime en donde vive Fubuki, la direccion, el color de la casa, y como es. Le hare una pequeña visita

Akane:O.O...no!

Shindou:por favor...

Akane:ni por que me compres todas las flores del mundo no! no le haras daño al pobre!

Shindou:*celoso*y desde cuando te importa?

Akene:desde que se que el si esta enamorado de Haruna-chan, por eso quiero que el termine con Zyuka, pero para eso lo necesitaremos vivo

Shindou:ok U.U

* * *

Por otro lado...

Fubuki:*acabando de llegar*aah...que cansancio...me pregunto...si ella estara pensando en mi(N/A:habla de cierta peliazul)...recuerdo cuando la conoci...*sonrisa melancolica*_y porque no le pediste ser su novia?_ Atsuya?_idiota tu conciencia atsuya ¬¬__**no me importa...¿que haces?**__quiero ecirte que si quieres a Haruna debiste declarartele__**¬¬ no me lo recuerdes..ademas...no se.. Zyuka es linda, atractiva, amable y tranquila, en cambio Haruna es escandalosa, creativa, imperactiva y infantil. Cada una tiene su encanto **__pero te gusta lo infantil de Haruna __**si eso si...pero...**__aah no sabes que Haruna se puso triste al saber que TU eres novio de ZYUKA y no de ELLA__** entonces...¿ella me ama?**__ idiota QUIERES QUE TE LO DIGA DE OTRA FORMA! ELLA SI TE AMA! __**O.O entonces...ire a declararmele**__ a esta hora de la noche? oooo no me digas que...__** si, si lo hare**_

* * *

En la casa de Haruna(12:00 pm):

Haruna no podia conciliar el sueño, ya que seguia triste aun pasando 4 semanas(N/A:asi es, 1 mes entero) se sentia horrible, el amor la habia empeorado; no comia nada, se la pasaba en el cuarto, lloraba todo el tiempo, y si bebia algo era poco. No queria hablar con nadie, no queria que la vieran llorar, y mucho menos queria que se acercaran a ella, bueno, solo con Suzuno pues el la comprendia, le decia dulces palabras, y sobre todo la hacia sentir bien. Pero cada vez que veia a Suzuno, se acordaba de Fubuki¿por que? la razon, ellos se parecen demasiado. Haruna termino su pensamiento y penso conciliar el sueño, pero se espanto al oir que habrian la ventada de su cuarto(N/A:si han visto romeo and cinderella version rin y len en video, sabran que tipo de ventana es xD) y ese alguien era Fubuki. El no dijo nada, solo se subio encima de ella y la beso suavemente; Haruna estaba mas que sorprendida al sentir los labios del chico que mas ama, pero no dudo en corresponder. El oxigeno les hizo falta y tuvieron que separarse, la primera en hablar fue Haruna:

Haruna:¿que...haces aqui?

Fubuki:vine por ti

Haruna:pero...¿porque? ¿te dijeron que me sentia mal y solo quieres mejorarme con un beso? ¿sentiste lastima? ¿porque no te vas con Zyuka?*Haruna iva a seguir hablando pero Fubuki la callo besandola, esta vez introduciendo su lengua en la boca de ella, al separarse hablo*

Fubuki:yo solo te quiero a ti, estube con Zyuka porque pense que estabas enamorada de otro, desde hace tiempo he querido decirte que te amo, te amo a mas no poder, no puedo dejar de verte, todas las noches soñe contigo, lloraba como un tonto por ti, me reia por ti, lloraba por ti, y nunca te dejare, y ahora que estamos aqui solos...quiero hacerte mia completamente

Haruna:*completamente sonrojada*yo...*no puede responer porque Fubuki la besa*

Fubuki besaba desesperadamente a Haruna, como si fuera la ultima vez que la viera, Haruna empezo a desabotonarle la camisa y Fubuki se encargo de quitarle la bata dejandola desnuda completamente(claro el tambien le quito la ropa interior de abajo), el empezo a besar los pechos de Haruna delicadamente, ella gimio al sentir los labios de su amado ahi. Haruna le quito el pantalon y los boxers(N/A:ya me estoy exediendo */w/* pero seguire) Fubuki la penetro suavemente:

Haruna:AAH!

Fubuki:¿te lastime?*preocupado*(N/A:aaawww los chicos virgenes si que son tiernos :3 por siacaso yo soy virgen, esque mi primo es un gran pervertido y me conto el dia en que perdio su inocencia O/O)

Haruna:no...sigue...estare bien...

Fubuki no muy seguro siguio, Haruna empezo a gemir de nuevo y a Fubuki se le estaban colorando las mejillas por tanto placer que estaba recibiendo por parte de los gemidos de Haruna, ella poco a poco se le estaba quitando el dolor y sentia mas placer, estaba toda sudada y lo unico que pudo decir fue"mas rapido" con una voz debil pero a la vez seductora Fubuki dijo: "como digas princesa" y siguio con lo suyo, por dentro Haruna se pregunto si sus padres los estarian escuchando...nego. Si los estuvieran escuchando de seguro su padre iria a ver que pasa. Se olvido de eso y siguio acariciando a Fubuki que la complacia con cada embestida; antes de llegar al climax se dieron un ultimo beso y Fubuki se acomodo en la cama e Haruna para quedarse unos momentos con ella:

Haruna:te amo, mi principe

Fubuki:yo tambien te amo mi princesa...mañana es sabado...¿quieres ir a mi casa mañana?

Haruna:mañana habra el evento y sabes que yo estare...el problema es que yo sere la que cantara...

Fubuki:jeje, te he escuchado cantar desde chiquita, no tendras problemas

Haruna:me da verguenza...¿quieres cantar conmigo?

Fubuki:mmm esta bien. Convence al profesor de teatro y yo me encargare del tema de la cancion ¿si?

Haruna:ok...*empieza a cerrar los ojos lentamente*Shirou...tengo sueño...

Fubuki:ok, princesa...duerme bien...yo me ire, no quiero problemas con mis suegros

Haruna:jijiji vamos a ver si llegamos a un acuerdo con ellos

* * *

**Wiiiii mi primer lemmon! para la proxima hare uni Shindouakane, un FuyukaxFudou y si me da tiempo Endaki :3 son mis otras parejas favoritas(no pongo el TenmaAoi porque no me lo imagino)**

**Sayo!**


End file.
